La Princesa
by Semaris
Summary: La historia se repite... pero no exactamente. Ella no lo puede ni ver, él la encuentra hilarante pero no la puede tomar en serio, pero del odio al amor hay un paso. Tal vez la única manera de evitar que la historia se repita es repitiendola ellos mismos
1. Chapter 1

–– Bianca Dinorah Cara Montesco Capuleto ¿se puede saber a dónde piensa dirigirse la futura Gran Duquesa de Neo Verona a estas horas de la noche? –preguntó una voz en la oscuridad de uno de los callejones detrás del palacio.

–Sir Conrad… yo… ehm… no me sentía muy bien y quería tomar un poco de aire fresco –murmuró la voz que se escondía debajo de una oscura capa

–claro, y para eso tenía que salir a media noche, a escondidas de todos, envuelta en una capa que oculta su identidad, con una canasta de víveres. Claro, es perfectamente ilógico pensar que podría salir a su balcón simplemente con una bata y sentarse en santa paz –comentó el hombre acercándose a ella

– ¿Cuándo piensas empezar a portarte bien? Eres igual que tu madre, siempre haciendo cosas buenas que parecen malas –continuó él pasándole un brazo por los hombros a la chica con la intención de regresarla adentro.

–No creo que lo del "Torbellino Rojo" parezca de ninguna manera algo malo –replicó Bianca

–ahora no, pero eran otros tiempos lady Bianca, era otra situación ¿Por qué si quieres ayudar a alguien tienes que hacerlo a escondidas? –preguntó él mientras entraban.

–es que no me gustan las habladurías que eso causa, los nobles me llaman loca y dicen que deberían encadenarme y despiojarme por acercarme a los plebeyos, y en el pueblo dicen que lo hago para ganarme a la gente, me molesta eso, es horrible que malinterpreten las intenciones de uno –replicó Bianca mientras subían.

–Por lo menos lleve a alguien con usted, sabe que en sus hombros está el futuro de Neo Verona, ha sido así desde la muerte de sus padres, incluso desde el momento en que fue concebida –razonó Conrad mientras llevaba a la chica por los largos pasillos del palacio.

–escríbale una nota a la familia a la que iba dirigida esta canasta, dígales la verdad, que la atraparon a la salida del palacio, pero ha procurado que les lleguen las cosas. Yo mismo iré a entregarla si me dice dónde es –le dijo el hombre tomando la canasta frente a la habitación de la muchacha.

–está bien, gracias –murmuró ella y entró, algunos minutos más tarde le entregó una nota corta e instrucciones de dónde debían entregarse las cosas.

–buenas noches, se lo agradezco mucho, Sir Conrad –le dijo Bianca, el hombre hizo una inclinación y se fue mientras ella cerraba la puerta.

Miró la sala frente a ella, su recibidor personal, con una chimenea, algunos sillones elegantes y una mesa, atravesó el lugar y entró a su estancia, con una pared recubierta de libros, una mesa con sillas, un pequeño clavicordio, un secreter y una mecedora junto a las puertas de cristal que llevaban al enorme balcón. De nuevo pasó de largo y entró a su habitación, el cuarto más grande la pieza, con su cama alta y adoselada en el extremo más alejado de la puerta, una salida al balcón, un tocador, una mesa con un jarrón lleno de flores y figuras de porcelana, y dos sillas frente a la enorme chimenea de la esquina.

Se quitó la larga capa, la colgó en un perchero junto a la puerta y se sentó frente al tocador, llevó su mano delicadamente a su cabello y retiró una peineta, dejando una espesa melena castaña rojiza caer hasta su cintura. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y comenzó a hacerse una trenza, sin dejar de ver a la chica de brillantes ojos verdes que le devolvía la mirada desde el espejo.

Se preguntó cómo habría sido su vida de haber tenido a sus padres con ella, sabía que habían muerto cuando ella tenía apenas tres meses de edad, pero nunca le habían dicho como, lo que sí sabía era que la mayor decepción en la vida de Sir Conrad había sido la concepción de la chica, no por falta de cariño, sino por la manera en que sus padres habían consumado su amor. También conocía la historia de la enemistad ente las familias de sus padres y como habían luchado para estar juntos.

Volteó a ver el cuadro sobre la chimenea, se levantó y se acercó lentamente hasta poner las puntas de los dedos en el marco, miró con detalle la pintura y suspiró, era un regalo de su primer cumpleaños que le habían hecho los amigos de sus padres, los que los habían conocido y recordaban sus caras. Habían mandado hacer esa pintura de ellos juntos, como deberían de haber vivido, aunque sabía que era imposible que hubieran posado para ese retrato.

Examinó atentamente la cara de su madre, la sonrisa serena, sentada, con ella en sus brazos, y a su padre, de pie junto a la silla, con una mano protectora sobre el hombro de su madre, con la misma expresión alegre de la mujer que tanto había amado en vida y que de la misma manera había sido correspondido.

Tocaron en su puerta.

–Adelante –contestó Bianca

–BiDiCa, venía a darte las buenas noches antes de irme a dormir, no sabía que seguías despierta –le dijo su abuela entrando a la habitación. Había vuelto al palacio al siguiente día de la muerte de su hijo, únicamente para cuidar a su nieta.

–he ahí dos que en verdad se amaron. Tú naciste de su amor y te volviste el más grande tesoro que haya habido jamás en Neo Verona –le dijo la mujer besando su mejilla y abrazándola.

–Ya sé que soy una hija del amor –murmuró la chica con una sonrisa pícara, su abuela era la única persona con la que hacía ese tipo de bromas, era la única que entendía que reía para no llorar.

–no digas locuras, tu madre era muy buena, demasiado bien criada como para andar haciendo esas locuras, era un dama en toda la extensión de la palabra, estoy más que segura de que habrán encontrado una forma de casarse en secreto, a ellos su mismo juramente les habría valido lo suficiente –replicó Portia.

–lo sé, eso era amor verdadero, y eso me hace sentir segura en este enorme palacio y entre los nobles hipócritas… Abuela ¿me dirías que soy horrible si te digo que más que extrañarlos, siento curiosidad de tenerlos cerca? –preguntó Bianca

–BiDiCa, querida, tú no debes sentirte culpable por eso y no eres horrible. Es normal que ya no los extrañes por que no tienes absolutamente nada que extrañar por que no los conociste. Es normal que te intriguen sus personalidades, cómo hubiera sido tu vida, pero ellos, ambos se sacrificaron por Neo Verona, pero más que por nadie, por ti, para que tú pudieras vivir y hacerlo como lo haces –contestó Portia muy seria.

–estoy segura de que ellos te cuidan y te aman, princesa, dónde sea que estén siempre estarán contigo –afirmó la abuela de Bianca.

–me gustaría tener un amor tan grande como el que ellos tuvieron… antes de tomar el control del gobierno completamente, porque en el momento en que suba al trono… bueno, sólo digamos que se acabó la fiesta y mi matrimonio va a ser cosa del gobierno –admitió Bianca

–no te pongas así, creo que a ellos les encantaría que tuvieras un amor así, y van a ser precisamente ellos los que pongan a esa persona especial en tu camino, y por "la fiesta" yo no me preocuparía, en ese momento vas a conocer a más gente, irás a lugares lejanos y recibirás a príncipes de otras tierras… tal vez uno de ellos sea tu gran amor –le dijo Portia recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su nieta

–sé que te fuiste cuando murió la familia de mi madre ¿Qué crees que pensarían mis abuelos si me vieran? ¿Qué dirían de mis padres? Siempre me lo he preguntado –comentó Bianca

–bueno, nunca lo sabremos, así que es mejor no pensar en eso. Yo soy tu abuela y te digo que te adoro y que avalo, respeto y apoyo a tus padres por su decisión –le dijo la mujer

–Buenas noches, mi preciosa BiDiCa –terminó ella, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Bianca y salió.

–BiDiCa –murmuró la chica "eres la única que me puede llamar así, la única que puede hablarme por mis tres nombres" pensó Bianca con una sonrisa.

Estiró su mano por su espalda y comenzó a deshacer los nudos que le sujetaban el vestido, que algunos minutos más tarde cayó al suelo, lo puso sobre la silla y se quitó los fondos de la falda junto con el corsé, caminó hasta la cama, de abajo de la almohada tomó un ligero camisón blanco, se quitó la camiseta, se lo puso y miró una vez más el retrato de sus padres mientras se metía en su cama.

–Bianca Dinorah Cara –murmuró, pensando en su nombre, lo había elegido su madre. Conocía a la perfección el significado de cada uno de esos nombres "para alguien con una historia como la suya es normal que me nombrara así" pensó

–Blanca Luz Querida –murmuró recordando la traducción literal de sus nombres.


	2. Chapter 2

Dieciséis años antes

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Romeo abrió sus brillantes ojos claros y vio a Julieta dormida a su lado. Se preguntó cómo había ido a amar tanto a esa mujer, cómo podía amarla tanto que su simple ausencia le dolía. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera tan perdidamente enamorado de una enemiga de su familia? Una mujer que por su simple origen debía odiarlo.

Y ahora era su esposa.

En esos momentos no debía haber hombre más feliz que él en todo el universo, pensó en todas las cosas que habían pasado desde la primera vez que se habían visto, esa vez en que había salvado al "Torbellino Rojo", cómo desde esa vez se había quedado prendado de sus ojos. Y todo lo que había ocurrido después, cuando la había visto en el Rose Ball, y había caído por completo a sus pies sin siquiera saber su nombre.

Recordó la primera vez que habían montado juntos, su apariencia de muchacho y luego el descubrir que era ella. Luego la lluvia los había atrapado en esa pequeña cabaña, ese incidente de la camisa donde casi había caído al fuego. Después de eso, en esos segundos que se habían tomado para recuperar el aliento, no había podido pensar en otra cosa más que el calor de su cuerpo, su figura a través de la ropa.

Ese beso en el puente, esa noche con fuegos artificiales, el pañuelo que le había entregado. Para él había sido todo un alivio saber que ella no lo iba a rechazar por ser un Montesco, y ella una Capuleto.

Julieta Fiammata Asto Capuleto

Romeo Candorebanto Montesco

"¿en qué nos hemos metido?" pensó con una sonrisa "por lo menos no estamos solos en esto" recordó a su madre, cómo los había ayudado y cómo había cuidado a Julieta. Por un segundo su pensamiento voló hacia su padre, esperó no haberle causado problemas con él, sabía que era un hombre al que había que temer, pero su madre lo conocía bien, sabría como lidiar con él perfectamente y salir muy bien parada. No tenían absolutamente nada de qué preocuparse.

Se tenían el uno al otro y podrían hacer el resto de su vida juntos, podrían vivir ahí. Sería un buen lugar, lejos de todo y de todos los que se oponían a su amor. Tendrían todos los niños que quisieran, dos, cuatro, diez si lo deseaban. Y ellos crecerían ahí, dónde él y Julieta se harían viejos, y morirían a los noventa años, el mismo día, a la misma hora, juntos, en la misma cama dónde estaban ahora, dónde lo último que verían serían los ojos del otro y lo último que rozaran sus labios serían los labios del otro, lo último que sentirían sería el uno al otro en sus brazos.

Y luego se encontrarían en el paraíso para pasar juntos la eternidad.

–Te amo –murmuró estrechándola entre sus brazos. Julieta abrió sus ojos suavemente y acarició su mejilla.

–Yo a ti –contestó suavemente –Siempre vamos a estar juntos –continuó.

–Siempre –afirmó Romeo

– ¿vas a darme bebés? –le preguntó con una sonrisa cómplice.

– ¿Cuántos quieres? –preguntó Julieta con una enorme sonrisa.

–Muchos, todos iguales a ti –le dijo él.

–De hecho se suponía que nuestra noche de bodas no iba a ser así –murmuró ella antes de besarlo suavemente.

–Fue un largo día –contestó Romeo.

–Entonces que la noche se haga corta –replicó ella y lo besó, él giró con ella en su brazos dejándola sobe su cuerpo.

–no haremos nada que tú no quieras –le dijo él. Julieta se hincó y se quitó la camisa, sentía su corazón a mil por hora y escalofríos recorriendo su cuerpo, estaba nerviosa y emocionada, quería tenerlo para ella sola lo antes posible. Y por la forma en que Romeo la miraba se sentía de la misma forma que ella. Se sentó en la cama y de golpe se quitó la camisa.

– ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? –preguntó Romeo besando su cuello suavemente, ella asintió.

Poco a poco la ropa fue cayendo al piso hasta que quedaron completamente desnudos y los cuerpos se acercaron hasta volverse uno. Ella comenzó a descender suavemente sobre él hasta que el obstáculo se rompió, entregándole a su adorado Romeo su virginidad. Él la miró extasiado, examinándola, su cuerpo fino, su piel blanca que contrastaba con su cabello rojizo, con cada segundo estaba más enamorado y estaba muy seguro de que no podría vivir sin ella… sin SU Julieta.

Ahora ella era suya enteramente y de nadie más.

Estuvieron así algunos segundos, sin moverse ni un poco, completamente aturdidos por ese golpe de sensaciones perfectamente nuevo para ambos, atentos a esa dulce tortura que era él para ella y ella para él.

Giró para quedar sobre ella y comenzó a besar su cuello mientras la embestía salvajemente, pero ella necesitaba más. No aguantó un segundo más y comenzó a mover sus caderas haciendo que el contacto entre ellos fuera mayor, sorprendiendo al ojiverde, el cual sentía como todo su cuerpo se entumecía y caía preso del placer que su Julieta le proporcionaba.

Los gemidos comenzaron a aumentar, junto con la urgencia física que ambos sentían por el otro. Necesitaban darle fin a ese delicioso castigo que los volvía a ambos extremadamente locos y hacía que sus cerebros fallaran sin parar. Ninguno sabía ni le interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que ocurriera fuera de las cuatro paredes en que se hallaban en ese momento. Solo sabían que mientras estuvieran juntos serían inseparables, se habían jurado amor eterno, ahora estaban casados y todo sería perfecto.

Julieta sentía como todo su cuerpo se tensaba y relajaba al mismo tiempo, su respiración estaba más agitada que nunca y sintió como una enorme descarga de sensaciones recorría su cuerpo hasta que el orgasmo se hizo presente en ella. Romeo sentía que estaba a punto de terminar pero cuando sintió como el interior de su amada se contraía apretando su miembro no pudo aguantar un segundo más y terminó dentro de Julieta dejando su semilla en su interior.

Ella soltó un gemido ahogado al sentirlo y pasó su uñas a lo largo de su espalda mientras enredaba los dedos de su otra mano en el cabello de su esposo. Romeo la acarició suavemente y la besó en la mejilla. Sentían sus corazones latir al mismo ritmo y los límites entre sus cuerpos se habían perdido, eran uno mismo.

Algunos minutos pasaron y ninguno de ellos podía mover un músculo por lo cansados que estaban. Romeo aún estaba sobre Julieta, apoyándose sobre sus brazos para no lastimarla con su cuerpo y con su cabeza junto al oído de ella, que, con los ojos cerrados, no alcanzaba a percibir nada más el sonido de su entrecortada respiración y su aliento cálido sobre su hombro, el aroma de su piel cubierta de pequeñas gotitas de sudor. Él alcanzó a percibir su perfume de mujer, abrieron los ojos lentamente con una sonrisa tranquila que reflejaba el placer que les causaba estar en brazos del otro. Julieta miraba como su pecho desnudo subía y bajaba con su respiración rozando con el de Romeo.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, estaba exhausta después de esa primera vez con él, con su Romeo, el amor de su vida. Jamás notó en qué momento Romeo se había dejado caer sobre el colchón, a su lado, y la había llevado hasta su pecho, estrechándola por la cintura, pero sentir el latido del corazón de Romeo la llenaba de tranquilidad y la hacía sentir protegida. Luego de algunos segundos ella se quedó dormida y dándole un último beso le deseó buenas noches.


	3. Chapter 3

Bianca abrió los ojos suavemente al sentir que la luz del sol inundaba su habitación. Era un nuevo día en el castillo, otro comienzo para los habitantes de Neo Verona y un día más en la vida de la princesa. Bianca se acurrucó en la almohada y se hundió más entre las cobijas.

"aún no, deben ser las once de la madrugada" pensó con una risita "honestamente no creo que pasen de las ocho" se dijo a si misma "arriba ociosa, no quiero estar aguantando las caras de todos TODO el santo día por haberme despertado tarde" pensó haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por estirar la mano fuera de la cama y jalar el listón que colgaba sobre su cama para llamar a sus doncellas.

Se sentó en la cama y se estiró con un bostezo mientras tres mucamas entraban a la habitación, dos entraron por una puerta lateral del cuarto y la tercera se acercó a ella, el aroma dulce del desayuno que la esperaba en su estancia llegó hasta su nariz haciéndole agua la boca.

– ¿Cómo estuvo su noche princesa? –preguntó la mujer poniéndole un par de pantuflas junto a la cama.

–tranquila, Nadine, sin ninguna novedad, ya lo sabes –contestó Bianca quitándose las cobijas de encima y metiendo los pies en las pantuflas mientras la mucama le ofrecía una bata ligera, la chica estiró su mano y metió su brazo hasta el fondo en la manga de la bata y la mucama le acomodó el resto.

–Hoy pienso entrenar un poco, hace mucho que no pongo mis manos sobre la espada –les dijo a las mucamas que estaban en la puerta contraria al balcón, que llevaba a un enorme vestidor, y al fondo un arco que conectaba con un lujoso baño.

–Sí, miladi –contestaron las mujeres con una inclinación y Bianca se alejó hasta el balcón.

– ¿Quiénes llegaron hoy a la corte? –le preguntó Bianca a Nadine, asomándose por el balcón.

–apenas son veinte después de las siete, seguro que aún falta gente por llegar, pero hasta ahora han llegado la mitad de los nobles en su lista de ayer… además de Lord y Lady Pallone, con sus dos hijas –Bianca asintió "par de persignadas" pensó –Lady Willox –Bianca asintió de nuevo "¡EH! Mi manina" pensó con alegría –Lord Giondanni y su hijo Bruno… –continuó la mucama.

–ah no… yo no quiero tener cerca de mí a esa comadreja indeseable, necia, testaruda y presumida de Bruno Giondanni –protestó Bianca entrando al cuarto y caminando hasta su estancia, en la mesa había una bandeja con su desayuno, Nadine quitó la tapa que cubría el plato revelando un tazón.

–Mmm… no avena otra vez –replicó Bianca, pero aún así se sentó y comenzó a comer.

– ¿Por qué siempre tiene que venir él? digo, es un ególatra, presumido, vanidoso y grotesco hombre que cree que el mundo gira por él, además de ser uno de esos principitos mimados que no saben ni atarse los cordones ellos solos y que sienten que su condición de haber nacido noble lo hace superior a los demás, es terriblemente insoportable ¿Qué se cree? Sólo tuvo suerte de haber nacido donde nació… además no soporto el que cada vez que viene tengo que soportar los cuchicheos de las chicas de la corte acerca de lo guapo y atractivo y romántico incurable que puede ser… ¡es un mujeriego descarado sin una pizca de vergüenza que simplemente se la pasa tirando el anzuelo a ver que cae! Es deprimente, sumamente deprimente –continuó despotricando la chica mientras desayunaba.

–demonios, ya se me amargó el día –murmuró dejando la cuchara a un lado del plato vacío.

–ya sé que sería más que feliz decapitando personalmente al joven Bruno Giondanni, pero tome en cuenta que su padre es un hombre poderoso, es conveniente que los haga sus aliados –le aconsejó Nadine mientras ella se levantaba y regresaba a la habitación. Bianca entró al vestidor y vio su ropa preparada sobre un diván, les hizo una señal a las dos mucamas que estaban ahí y las mujeres salieron cerrando la puerta detrás de ellas.

–además, si usted me lo pregunta, ese anzuelo del que tanto se queja lo han estado tirando únicamente al nivel más alto… para mí que el joven Bruno se siente fuertemente atraído por usted, miladi –le dijo Nadine quitándole la bata.

– ¿y por quién no? –preguntó Bianca entrando al baño, se quitó el camisón y el calzón largo, se sentó en la orilla de la enorme tina redonda y se quitó las pantuflas antes de sumergirse en ella.

–pues dirá lo que quiera, pero no me puede negar que el joven Bruno es un excelente partido, yo daría lo que fuera por que un partidazo como ese se fijara en mí, aunque sólo fuera por capricho –comentó Nadine tirando la ropa que acababa de quitarse la chica por una compuerta escondida del baño.

–que sea tan buen partido como quieras, pero yo sé cuáles son sus intenciones, y las de su padre… me preocupa cada día más esa fijación que tiene con el hecho de que una mujer soltera no debería reinar, sé que si algo me ocurre él sería el siguiente en la lista para el trono –confesó la chica, Nadine se acercó a una mesa y tomó un cepillo, luego se acercó a la tina mientras Bianca se recargaba en el borde, tomó el cabello rojizo de la chica, deshizo su trenza y comenzó a cepillarla.

–tal vez las intenciones del joven Bruno no sean las mejores en este momento, pero piénselo, él es joven, guapo, noble, muy buen mozo, además de que si hace pareja con él podría ponerse a salvo de las amenazas de su padre, y usted es linda, elegante, fina, bonita, distinguida, es una muchacha envidiable, con una dote de la que nadie se quejaría… analícelo un poco, podría tener a cualquier hombre que quiera a sus pies, lo que le digo es que a lo mejor con él debería portarse un poco más… coquetona, nadie duda que es una mujer fuerte, atrápelo en sus redes, usted que sí puede ¡enamórelo! ¡Haga que no pueda vivir sin usted! Imagínese, usted que tiene todas las de ganar, conviértase en la dueña de sus pensamientos y la causa de sus desvelos… podría incluso pensarlo como una estrategia política o una venganza por todos los corajes que él y su padre le hacen pasar –le sugirió la mucama.

–Nadine ¿Qué dices? Yo no podría hacer algo así, yo simplemente no podría jugar de esa manera con los sentimientos de una persona –replicó la chica.

–vamos, piénselo señorita. Lo peor que puede pasar si lo enamora es que se enamore usted ¿y no era eso lo que decía hace algunos días? ¿Qué deseaba poder encontrar el amor antes de subir al trono? Tal vez él sea su gran amor ¿no cree? Yo creo que serían una buena pareja –continuó Nadine

–pues yo no, además si algún día llego a encontrar un amor real dudo mucho que sea con ese payaso de circo, picaflor –replicó Bianca mientras se lavaba.

–Cómo usted decida, miladi, sólo le aconsejo que no se quede mucho tiempo en la tina por que va a arrugarse como una pasa –le dijo Nadine levantándose y tomando una enorme toalla, Bianca se levantó, se envolvió en la silla y regresó al vestidor.

Se puso una camiseta ligera y un calzón largo y ajustado, Nadine le acomodó un corsé alrededor del cuerpo y comenzó a ajustarlo, dándole algunos tirones con tal de que quedara justo.

–no entiendo por qué usa estas cosas cuando entrena, le hace daño estar brincando y corriendo con esta cosa, además de que le quita movimiento y la hace más lenta –replicó la mucama.

–es que las _boobs_ también me estorban, además de que no quiero perder la forma, no quiero que se me haga figura de tronquito, sin ninguna cintura –contestó la chica.

–Pues su abuela tiene una linda cintura sin usar ningún adefesio de este tipo, he visto a otras chicas con una figura muy femenina que no usan estos aparatos de tortura … y con esta cosa sí parece niño, sin pecho –continuó la mucama terminando de ajustar las correas del pecho

–primero Giondanni y ahora el corsé… déjame vivir por un segundo, Nadine –replicó la chica poniéndose un ajustado pantalón de terciopelo negro

–no es que no la deje vivir… es que la quiero, la conozco desde que cumplió los tres años, es mi amita querida por la que preocupo y cuya felicidad deseo y me interesa –le dijo Nadine ofreciéndole una camisa holgada, blanca, con holanes en el cuello alto y en los puños.

–Y te lo agradezco, pero tampoco quiero vivir asustada y en una burbuja –dijo Bianca poniéndose la camisa y metiéndola bajo el pantalón. Se acercó a una puerta del vestidor y la abrió revelando varios pares de zapatos, tomó un par de botas altas, con tacón, se las puso y luego se puso un ajustado chaleco de terciopelo negro.

Salió del vestidor seguida de Nadine y se sentó en el tocador, su cuarto estaba en perfecto orden y las otras mucamas ya se habían ido, Nadine pasó una mano por el cabello de Bianca y comenzó a peinarla en varias trenzas y rizos que pronto estuvieron firmemente sujetos a su cabeza con algunos adornos.

Bianca se miró en el espejo, revisándose el peinado, se puso un poco de brillo de labios rosa, tomó un frasco de madera de donde tomó un palillo cubierto con polvo negro que se pasó por la base del ojo (delineador árabe) y de un último frasco, que volteó rápidamente sobre sus dedos tomó un poco de perfume que se puso detrás de las orejas.

–Ahora sí, estoy visible para el mundo –comentó con alegría mientras se levantaba y salía de sus habitaciones con Nadine detrás de ella. Afuera la esperaba una chica de cabello castaño claro, que llevaba en una trenza francesa, y ojos azules, con un traje parecido al de ella, pero en café claro y una falda abierta de lado sobre el pantalón.

–amigueta, pensamos en lo mismo –le dijo la chica tomando las manos de Bianca con una amplia sonrisa mientras miraba su ropa.

–Rosella, las grandes mentes piensan igual… además, si no lo hiciéramos, no seguiríamos siendo amigas después de ochenta y tres mil cosas que nos han pasado –le dijo Bianca dándole un beso en cada mejilla

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

–hm ¿Que qué opino de la Duquesa? Que se verá linda adornando una cama, pero no en el trono –le comentó un joven de dieciocho años alto, de cabello negro ondulado, largo, y ojos azules a su amigo, más o menos de su edad, de cabello castaño y ojos miel.

–vamos, Bruno, no puede ser tan mala, sí, cuida más los intereses del pueblo que los de los nobles, y eso le ha ganado el cariño de la gente –protestó el castaño.

–sí, pero la gente no gobierna, el pueblo es estúpido, esas personas sin educación son como una bola de borregos a la que hay que arrear con cierta fuerza. Ella las va a dejar sueltas y se hará un gigantesco desastre, Marco, te lo aseguro –replicó Bruno.

–todos somos personas, creo que el haber nacido de este lado de la barda que divide el barrio de los nobles del resto de Neo Verona no te da derecho de hablar así. Pienso que la Duquesa será un buen gobernante para el pueblo, los plebeyos jamás han querido a los nobles y el anterior Gran Duque cayó por una revolución del pueblo –le dijo Marco.

–además la criticas tanto que si no te conociera mejor diría que ella te tiene sujeto de los ojos… yo que la he visto no puedo negar que es una criatura muy hermosa, es una de las mejores bellezas de Neo Verona, por supuesto que hay otras mejores, pero bueno… –continuó Marco.

–eso lo dices por esa encantadora dama de compañía que tiene ¿Cómo se llama? Ah, ya, Rosella, esa bonita de ojos claros y cabello castaño… dicen que sus padres son padrinos de la Duquesa, los mejores amigos de los padres respectivamente. Sí, es linda, pero no me interesan ese tipo de bellezas con cara de inocente, siento que estoy enamorando a una niña pequeña y eso me enferma –comentó Bruno.

–ahora, ya te dije que la Duquesa jamás deberá subir al trono, será buena para hacer caridades, dar hijos, criarlos y mantener el palacio al día. Será buena para entretener al futuro Gran Duque que gobierne pero no para gobernar ella, las mujeres son para la cama y la cocina, no para el gobierno, son como una escopeta, cargada y detrás de la puerta –insistió el pelinegro.

Marco suspiró y continuó andando junto a su amigo. Eran amigos desde antes de saber hablar y se conocían perfectamente, pero últimamente habían discrepado bastante en sus puntos de visa sobre el gobierno.

–personalmente, me gustaría ser ese Gran Duque –murmuró Bruno para sí mismo.

–vaya… ¿Quién lo diría? El amor de todas, el gran conquistador, el mismísimo e inalcanzable Bruno Giondanni suspirando por una mujer… y no por cualquier mujer, la mujer más alta, la intocable Gran Duquesa de Neo Verona. Amigo, ella te alucina, no te puede ver ni en pintura, estás loco si crees que ella va a dejar todo para someterse y enamorarse de ti, vamos, no creo que sea capaz de darte media mueca de sonrisa si te ve vestido de payaso –le dijo Marco con una carcajada.

–y ¿Quién dijo que la quiero? es la única forma de llegar al trono sin un derramamiento de sangre como ya ocurrió con los dos gobernantes anteriores… lo último que hace falta es que el pueblo crea que lo único que deben hacer para conseguir poder es matar al poderoso, no es conveniente –replicó Bruno, decapitando a su amigo con la mirada.

–si tuviera a esa mocosa altanera y ridícula enfrente la pondría en su lugar, con una mano atada a la espalda, ella no puede reinar, y le diría que es demasiado voluble y es una descarriada, una ramera que jamás podrá casarse bien por que nadie quiere a una mujer que se escapa para ver a sus numerosos amantes como esposa… –comenzó Bruno.

–Y ¿que más? –preguntó una voz, Marco le lanzó una mirada nerviosa y le hizo una señal en el cuello para que se callara.

–que se deje de tonterías y que deje que un hombre de verdad gobierne, no una marimacho impulsiva, eso le diría a ella si la tuviera enfrente de mí… tal vez ni siquiera es mujer, tal vez es un simple afeminado con la fortuna de ser de cara linda –afirmó Bruno

– ¿Y si la tuvieras a tus espaldas, qué me dirías? –volvió a preguntar la voz, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Bruno, pero aún así mantuvo su temple.

–diría que necesito comprobar si es o no una mujer –contestó él volteando a ver a Bianca. Rosella y Marco se lanzaron una intensa mirada, pero ella bajó la mirada, sonrojándose.

– ¿no estás de acuerdo conmigo, Carlitos? –preguntó él con una sonrisa maliciosa, Bianca lo miró furiosa.

– ¡Carlitos, las…PELOTAS! –gritó ella frenética lanzándole un bofetón que él detuvo suavemente sin dejar de sonreír, Rosella miró a Marco sonrojada.

–Bianca, no deberías de decir ese tipo de cosas… –comenzó ella, pero Bruno entrelazó sus dedos con los de Bianca rápidamente, su sonrisa se ensanchó, tomó a la chica por la cintura y la besó sorpresivamente, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y lo apartó con un bofetón.

–Eso fue para averiguar si eres mujer –explicó él.

Bianca sonrió maliciosamente pasando una mano por el pecho del muchacho, cerró el puño sujetándolo por el cuello de la camisa y le dio un fuerte rodillazo en… bueno, tú sabes, en dónde ya se dijo.

–Eso fue para averiguar si eres hombre –le dijo ella y se alejó con Nadine y Rosella detrás, mientras el chico se llevaba una mano a la parte del golpe y se apoyaba con su mano libre en el hombro de su amigo, que luchaba por contener una carcajada.

–Esa maldita mocosa desgraciada, me las va a pagar todas juntas –masculló Bruno, con la cara roja del dolor. Marco lo miró un segundo y comenzó a carcajearse, Bruno le lanzó una mirada de odio mientras se recuperaba del golpe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NOTA DE AUTORA: no me di cuenta hasta que acabé de escribir que lo chistoso de los nombres de los personajes principales de este capi es que son opuestos, en italiano.

Bianca: Blanca

Bruno: Negro


	4. Chapter 4

El Gran Duque Montesco estaba en su oficina, con la mirada perdida en el vitral, estaba meditando sobre Julieta. Con esa cara de inocente y la mirada tan tierna era perfectamente natural que alguien tan ingenuo como Romeo hubiera caído en sus garras.

Lo bueno era que muy pronto se desharía de ella, esa muchacha ya no era un problema para él. Tal vez Romeo lo odiaría al principio, pero luego vería la verdad, que era simplemente una artimaña para arrebatarles su lugar en Neo Verona, que los había alejado por su propio bien. Además, ya Hermione, que era una muchacha adecuada, se encargaría de borrar por completo a la Capuleto de la memoria de su hijo.

Tocaron la puerta.

–Adelante –llamó él sin voltear.

–señor, no es que abogue por la vida de la jovencita Capuleto ni nada por el estilo… pero pensaba yo que en estos últimos días estuvo demasiado tiempo a solas con su hijo –comentó el jefe de los Carabinieri acercándose al escritorio.

–ya lo sé ¿Cuál es tu punto? –preguntó Montesco fríamente.

–que son jovencitos, durante ese tiempo pudo pasar lo que sea y no dudo un segundo que esa jovencita haya usado cualquier método para seducir al lord Romeo –contestó el hombre.

–usted sabe que todo es factible en estos casos. Pienso que sería bueno hacerla examinar por un médico… si está intacta que muera lo antes posible –continuó él. Montesco le lanzó una mirada interrogante.

–si no es virgen, démosle dos meses de vida, tal vez uno sea suficiente para saber si está preñada. Si lo está una buena partera podrá ubicar el tiempo de concepción –siguió el hombre.

–Continúa –ordenó Montesco, entendiendo hacia dónde se dirigía la plática.

–si ese tiempo está entre los días que estuvieron juntos, significa que el niño lleva la sangre de lord Romeo y por extensión, la suya. Si no coincide, que muera y en ese caso la responsabilidad es mía, pero si sí… pienso que podría mandarla al convento hasta que dé a luz, con una guardia por supuesto, por que en un calabozo lo más probable es que pierda a la criatura –dijo el hombre.

–si es mujer que crezca para monja bajo los cuidados de Lady Portia, pero si es hombre que se le traiga al castillo, en ambos casos lo mejor sería que después del parto se ejecute a la madre. Los que son fieles a Capuleto no atacarán al hijo de su líder. Dejar que sea un secreto a voces que el niño es de la Capuleto y que formalmente se le presente como hijo de Lady Hermione. En ese caso tendría que celebrarse la boda a más tardar en una semana. A mí parecer podría ser una buena idea… pero lo más importante es ¿Que opina usted? –terminó el hombre con una inclinación.

–lo que estás diciendo es que esta es una oportunidad para conseguir un heredero y calmar a los aliados de Capuleto de un golpe, suena interesante. Te tengo una mejor, ellos nunca atacarían a su propio líder así que ¿Por qué mejor no casamos a la muchacha con Romeo? Así todos estarán felices ¿no? –comentó Montesco con una falsa alegría

–señor, yo no tenía ninguna intención de ofenderlo –se disculpó el capitán rápidamente

–si no quieres ofenderme ¡entonces deja de decir tonterías! En primer lugar, yo jamás permitiré que uno de mis herederos sea concebido por una Capuleto, en segundo lugar, tanto si está preñada como si no, es una enemiga de Neo Verona y merece morir pasado mañana, como ordené, y en tercer lugar, ni Lady Hermione ni su familia estarían de acuerdo en hacer pasar a ese engendro por su hijo… creo que ni siquiera Romeo aceptaría eso. Así que deja de rebuznar tus tonterías, y regresa a tu puesto, lo que propones es tan bueno como la idea de entregarle a esa bruja el trono casándola con mi hijo –le dijo Montesco con una mirada asesina y el hombre comenzó a retroceder hasta llegar hasta la puerta y salir corriendo al pasillo.

"mi nieto hijo de esa mocosa… imposible, además, nada garantiza que el niño sea efectivamente de Romeo, ese iluso hijo mío ¡tiene que aprender la lección!" pensó él regresando su vista al vitral.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Horas más tarde_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El Gran Duque Montesco estaba frente a la guardiana de Escalus.

– ¿que hacía esa aquí? –preguntó él

–el árbol la reclama… ahora que dará una vida nueva y la sucesión está asegurada debe cumplir en cuanto pueda –contestó ella.

– ¿quieres decir que está preñada? Supongo que sabes que el niño no es de Romeo si estás tan segura de que va a ser madre –replicó Montesco.

–el niño es de Romeo, y ella tiene poco más de tres días con la criatura en su vientre, Escalus lo sabe absolutamente todo… quiere a la Capuleto lo antes posible, en cuanto dé a luz, si es posible ese mismo día –le dijo ella y regresó si mirada al árbol.

–Ella morirá en la hoguera como ordené, ya Romeo tendrá otros hijos que ofrecer a Escalus –replicó él.

–el árbol ha tomado una decisión, o Julieta o nadie, una vez que haya dado a luz a su hija, ella deberá ofrecerse al árbol –terminó ella y se alejó de él.

– ¿una hija? Hasta para eso tenían que fallar ese par… ni ella pudo concebir un varón ni él engendrarlo –masculló el hombre mientras regresaba a la parte superior del palacio.

Recordó la sugerencia del capitán, tal vez hubiera sido buena idea tomarla… no, eso no servía, además ¿para qué quería cerca de él a la nieta del hombre que había destronado hacía catorce años? Esa criatura podría quedarse para monja o ser acomodada como dama de compañía de alguna dama de la nobleza y él podría olvidarse que alguna vez existió.

Pero Romeo… si él se llegaba a enterar de que Julieta estaba de encargo sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Él no permitiría que tuvieran encerrada a su criatura en un convento o al lado de alguna anciana… eso era algo malo, si la dejaban en el palacio cualquiera podría usarla para escalar en el poder o usarla para intentar vengarse de él, no era que le fuera a afectar mucho la pérdida de la chica, pero sí sería ligeramente inconveniente.

Lo mejor era buscar a la Capuleto y ejecutarla con o sin bebé, si para cuando la capturaran el embarazo estaba demasiado avanzado la dejaría dar a luz y luego se desharía del bebé, alguien de entre los plebeyos estaría dispuesto a recibir a la criatura y si no… bueno, todos los días caían niños anónimos en el orfanato. Y respecto a Julieta, sería ejecutada el mismo día del parto.

"además han pasado tres días, no pueden saber si efectivamente está encinta, debe ser alguna alucinación de esta loca… y si de hecho lo está es casi seguro que no pertenece a mi familia" pensó Montesco y desechó la idea del bebé su cabeza.


	5. Chapter 5

– ¿LAS PELOTAS? ¿Las pelotas? Bianca ¿se puede saber en qué estabas pensado? No es propio de una señorita hablar así. . . y menos siendo quien eres ¿Quién te enseño a hablar así? ¿De dónde lo sacaste? –le dijo Rosella a la pelirroja, escandalizada.

-Ross, da igual. Déjame en paz, no llevo tres horas despierta y pienso que el día ya fue suficientemente largo –se quejó la pelirroja.

–tú sola te haces los días largos, Bianca. Tú y nadie más. Deberías comportarte como una señorita... te has ganado a pulso ser "Carlitos" –replicó Rosella.

–Ross, basta ya ¿sí? No empieces con esto y no me regañes como si fuera mi culpa, el tipo me provocó, tú lo viste, y me besó así como si nada ¿Cuál es su problema? Es un cínico, ególatra… –comenzó la pelirroja.

–…egoísta y presumido y no lo toleras, Bianca lo sé mejor que nadie, pero ese no es motivo para que des muestras de un comportamiento así –le dijo la otra y la pelirroja suspiró tristemente.

-lo sé, Ross, lo sé, pero Bruno tiene ese no sé qué, que no comprendo que es que simplemente saca lo peor de mi –contestó la ojiverde.

-señorita, no debe olvidar que lo dije esta mañana sobre lord Bruno –comentó Nadine tímidamente.

-Nadine, olvídalo –le dijo Blanca con una mirada de advertencia.

-hay algo que siempre me he preguntado ¿Por qué es que Bruno te importa tanto? –preguntó Rosella y Bianca se sonrojó.

-¿recuerdas el día en que llegué misteriosamente empapada y te arrastré a mi habitación? –pregunto la pelirroja sonrojándose aún más, la otra asintió.

-sí, fue hace como un año –contestó.

-¿recuerdas de lo que hablamos? –continuó la ojiverde. Rosella asintió y luego se sonrojó.

-¡¿No me digas que?! ¡Bianca! ¡Oh! Por Dios ¡¿Tu primer beso fue de…?! ¡Mhmhmh! –comenzó la castaña pero Bianca le tapó la boca.

-ya sé, ya sé, pero en realidad no fue planeado, sólo pasó… en resumidas cuentas hoy fue la segunda vez que lo beso, en realidad es el único que he besado. No ando repartiendo besos por ahí y lo sabes –replicó la pelirroja.

_**Flash Back**_

_Bianca caminaba por los pasillos de un jardín, alrededor de un lago artificial con algunas fuentes, había terminado de llover hacía algunos minutos. Adoraba el jardín en esos momentos, todo olía delicioso._

_-buenos días, su majestad –la saludó una voz acercándose, Bianca levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos azules de Bruno._

_-lord Bruno –respondió ella con una ligera inclinación de la cabeza._

_-no pude evitar notar que a Milady parece gustarle el jardín después de la lluvia –comentó él._

_-me pregunto ¿Por qué será? –se preguntó él acercándose a la muchacha._

_-todo se limpia con la lluvia, todo parece nuevo. Hasta los olores cambian –contestó ella mirándolo fijamente._

_-¿me permite acompañarla? –le preguntó el moreno tendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa que hizo temblar las rodillas de la chica. Bianca tomó la mano de Bruno y él entrelazó los brazos de ambos._

_Continuaron caminando cerca del lago, el piso de mármol estaba resbaloso por lo que su andar era lento y precavido. _

_-la extrañé cuando estuve estudiando fuera –comentó Bruno de la nada._

_-Yo también te extrañé, Inglaterra está lejos –contestó Bianca sonrojándose, ambos habían se habían llevado bien de niños, pero a él lo habían mandado a estudiar al extranjero a los nueve años. Ahora, seis años más tarde, había regresado a Neo Verona. _

_Ambos ansiaban volver a verse, pero nada había sido igual, se habían vuelto completos y absolutos desconocidos, rara vez capaces de congeniar, y en general congeniaban en que no se soportaban._

_-lo lamentable es que cuando mi lady tome el poder nos veremos incluso menos, creo que será como si tú te fueras lejos –comentó Bruno, Bianca asintió con la mirada perdida en las flores del jardín, su expresión estaba cargada de cierta melancolía._

_-milord, yo… ahh! –comenzó Bianca al dar la vuelta en una esquina, pero resbaló en el mármol y cayó al agua._

_Bruno intentó sujetarla pero resbaló también y cayó sobre ella._

_Ambos estaban empapados, con la respiración agitada por la caída y el golpe frío del agua, pero al abrir los ojos notaron su cercanía y se sonrojaron intensamente. _

_El cabello negro de Bruno, ya bastante largo, caía a ambos lados como una cortina negra que escondía sus caras. El elaborado peinado de Bianca estaba deshecho y una cascada rojo fuego corría libre hasta el agua, algunos mechones y rizos cortos se pegaban a su cara y cuello._

_-qué torpe soy, lo siento… -comenzó ella, pero no pudo terminar ya que Bruno la sujetaba suavemente con una mano y la besaba con pasión._

_Un fuego intenso se extendió desde el estomago de la chica hasta las puntas de sus dedos, la lógica se fue en un instante y todas sus ideas perdieron sentido. No pudo más que sucumbir al moreno, enredó sus dedos largos en el cabello negro y húmedo de Bruno y se dejó besar. La lengua de Bruno recorrió su labio inferior y lo mordió muy suavemente, pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca, permiso que fue concedido casi de inmediato. _

_Los labios de la chica se separaron tímidamente, sin saber bien cómo debía corresponderle. Simplemente sabía que se sentía bien, algo en su interior le decía que era correcto, que él era el correcto._

_El pelinegro marcó el ritmo del beso y guiándola como la novata que era hacia un mundo totalmente nuevo, donde su pulso se aceleraba y su cabeza daba vueltas._

_Bruno ya había a una o dos chicas antes, pero nunca de esa manera, ninguna sabía tan bien y tan dulce como la pelirroja._

_-¡Milady! -gritó una de las doncellas de Bianca acercándose corriendo._

_Se separaron al instante, sonrojados, todavía procesando lo que había pasado. Bruno se levantó de golpe arrastrando a Bianca hacia arriba con él._

_-princesa, mil perdones, olvidé mi lugar -le dijo él antes de salir corriendo como si lo persiguiera el diablo._

_-milady, debe cambiarse, está empapada -le dijo la mujer acercándose. Ambas subieron a la habitación de la pelirroja, que aparentemente seguía flotando en su mundo_

_**Fin FlashBack**_

-y esa es la historia -terminó Bianca

-OH por Dios! -exclamó Rosella roja como un tomate -¿tu abuela lo sabe? -preguntó

-sí, lo supo ese día. La regañiza que me pusieron ese día fue realmente memorable -contestó Bianca estremeciéndose con el recuerdo.

-y ustedes dos tienen completamente prohibido decirle a NADIE NADA -les dijo la pelirroja a Nadine y a su amiga.

Bianca y Rosella entraron a un pequeño patio con una fuente en la pared contraria, ya ahí había varias personas esperando

-buen día, alteza -la saludó el profesor y todas las personas que estaban en el patio se inclinaron.

-bueno, elija un rival -la invitó el hombre y Bianca recorrió el patio analíticamente…


End file.
